


沉光

by Fuji030



Series: 爱梅光 [1]
Category: FF14
Genre: M/M, 爱梅光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuji030/pseuds/Fuji030
Summary: 光战罪食化
Relationships: 爱梅特赛尔克/光之战士
Series: 爱梅光 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555315
Kudos: 4





	沉光

**Author's Note:**

> 是个ooc挺严重的故事
> 
> 大家随便看看就好ww

冒险者张开眼睛，映在眼中的仍是往常如一日的景象，他已经不记得在这个阴森的海底待了多久了，每天除去爱梅特赛尔克以及他用魔法创造出来的人偶之外，他便没见过其他的任何人了，而爱梅特赛尔克帮他抑制住光之暴走并将他囚禁起来之后，便不再常见了，冒险者想，他可能是继续去完成自己的工作了吧。

可即便知晓，如爱梅特赛尔克所言，现在的他只是一个没有完全成为食罪者的半成怪物而已，即便想要离开这里除去帮助外面的同伴也做不到，他无法离开爱梅特赛尔克，一旦离开他便会立刻成为食罪者，反而会给外界带来灾难。

冒险者站起身，跳上床边的窗台，盘腿坐在上面，目视着外面的“旧世界亚马乌罗提”，至此冒险者也不得不承认，亚马乌罗提确实是一个非常美丽的城市，若不是这个城市的建立会威胁到他的世界的存活，他或许会非常喜欢这个城市，若不想再继续冒险了，或许会想在此定居。可亚马乌罗提已经是属于过去的产物了，而世界向来都是属于未来的，但爱梅特赛尔克是无法接受的吧。

冒险者闭上眼想起与爱梅特赛尔克相处的那极其短暂的时光，总是弯着背的爱梅特赛尔克，总是口里说着麻烦却会耐心回应他的问题的爱梅特赛尔克，总是骂他是个残次品的爱梅特赛尔克，以及最后的那个露出既失望又痛苦的表情的爱梅特赛尔克，想在他的身上寻找着某个人的爱梅特赛尔克。

冒险者苍白的面庞露出一个很无奈的笑容，“爱梅特赛尔克，我也很想跟你好好聊聊。”

爱梅特赛尔克进门看见的便是身上裹着强烈的光连维持人形都很勉强的冒险者，唯一没有改变的还是那个虽然惨败不堪却依然美丽的旧友的灵魂。可是，这个人不是他心心念念的挚友，只是一个拥有挚友灵魂的废物罢了，他完全可以放任他变成食罪者，等世界合并以后再去寻找挚友完整的灵魂。但他却没有这样做，将人强制性的留在亚马乌罗提，还帮这个废物抑制住了非常麻烦的光之泛滥。

“怎么样啊大英雄，我的亚马乌罗提是不是比你的那些世界美丽许多？”爱梅特赛尔克抱着手倚靠在墙壁上冷眼看着因为他的突然出声而差点跌下窗台的冒险者。

冒险者盯着爱梅特赛尔克，死死咬着下唇，良久才低下头，双手交缠紧紧相握。

爱梅特赛尔克皱着眉头看着一言不发的冒险者，从他的角度能明显看到对方正靠着墙壁发抖，而他走的越近，对方发抖的便更加厉害。爱梅特赛尔克手一挥便落下一张毛毯稳稳当当地盖在冒险者的身上，可冒险者颤抖的状况却没有一点转变。

如果不是因为冷而发抖那么就是……

爱梅特赛尔克想通一般嘴角上扬，弯下身用手轻轻触碰对方的肩膀，明显感觉到除了身体的颤抖之外还有令人厌恶的光的气息，因为他身上的暗属性而无法自已了么？

爱梅特赛尔克将冒险者抱起来共同倒在身侧的床上，低下头注视着身下的冒险者，恶劣地嘲笑道：“没想到光之战士居然沦落到没有无影就不行的地步，残次品果然就是残次品。”

冒险者脸色更加苍白，想要辩解也不知应该说些什么，双手使劲想要推开压在自己身上的无影，跑到远远的地方去。

爱梅特赛尔克自然不会让冒险者成功，一只手抓住冒险者的双手向上箍住在头顶的床头上，另一只手去脱冒险者的衣服，“哼，反正我对你这种残次品也没什么期待可言，身体也又扁又瘦，毫无美感。不过……让你在我的城市突然暴走成食罪灵，我还是稍微觉得有点麻烦的。”

爱梅特赛尔克会用魔法，冒险者的衣服很快便尽数散落在地上，爱梅特赛尔克注视着冒险者身上遍布的伤痕，轻嗤了一声抱怨，“这些痕迹真是碍眼。”

“没人逼着你看，爱梅特赛尔克，你快放开我！”冒险者紧皱着眉头瞪视上方的无影。

“哦，放开你也可以，但你能忍住不自己靠过来么？”  
爱梅特赛尔克将自己体内的暗元素散发出去，明显感觉到冒险者的眼神变得更加朦胧，他知晓，冒险者已经到极限了。这也难怪，他本就没有彻底帮冒险者清楚体内的光之力，只是用自己的暗元素力量加以短期之内的克制罢了，如今元素已用尽，冒险者自然也没有多余的力量去压制体内汹涌的光之力。

爱梅特赛尔克并不想对这位光之战士太过温柔，从前也是以克制光之力为主而进行的体液互换，前戏更是想都没想过的事，因此第一次的时候，若不是冒险者已经算是半个食罪灵，拥有自愈的能力，否则恐怕早已被爱梅特赛尔克折腾得回归以太。

在爱梅特赛尔克还在乱想的时候，冒险者的双手已经拥上他的脖颈，嘴唇也已经凑到他的颈前吻上，身体仍是颤抖不止。

爱梅特赛尔克低头看着冒险者难耐的模样，几不可闻地叹了声气，放弃了原本想要看冒险者如何痛苦挣扎的想法，他索性将挂在自己身上的冒险者以骑乘式的方法抱着，左手伸到冒险者的股腺，感到里面又湿又烫，这个现象其实并不正常，按常理冒险者现在的身体状况趋于食罪灵，应早已没有了所谓的温度才是，不过此时并不来得及让爱梅特赛尔克深思，他的手一触进去，便感觉到里面穴肉争先恐后的裹挟住他的手指，以此召示主人的急不可耐。

“嗯……看来我的的光之战士身体淫荡得根本不需要前戏嘛，那么，我就不跟你客气了。”爱梅特赛尔克轻拍了冒险者后背两下，算是安抚了冒险者紧张的心情。

轻而易举将人抬起，爱梅特赛尔克将早已有反应的滚烫的性器对准穴口进去，一沉到底。那本没有提前做好准备，因此爱梅特赛尔克一进去便被吸得有些动弹不得，裹着他性器的穴肉紧得让他感到有些发疼。

爱梅特赛尔克去看冒险者，想要命令冒险者放松一些，而冒险者的脸庞也是惨白得不见人色，身体颤抖得比之前还要凶狠，想必也是痛得不行。爱梅特赛尔克再次叹息一声，觉得自己真是最善良的反派不过，他伸手去拍冒险者的背并与之接吻，腰腹也慢慢行动起来，性器在冒险者紧致的身体里动起来，为了让他能够早些适应他的大小，爱梅特赛尔克动作的频率并不凶狠，原因就是冒险者的脸逐渐平静下来，身体也不再如之前那般紧绷。

爱梅特赛尔克不是一个会说谎的人，在大部分时间他都只说真话，期待光之战士吸收光之力是真话，对光之战士失望至极是真话，认为他是残缺品是真话，如今帮他抑制光之暴走也不过是觉得变成食罪者的残次品更加使人厌烦罢了。

冒险者在最后的高潮中仰起头穴肉更加收紧，爱梅特赛尔克用了一些力气才不至于立刻泄出，他低头狠狠咬了身下因为高潮而失力的冒险者的嘴唇，性器奋力抽插几回，便放松下来倒在冒险者身上射出。

最后爱梅特赛尔克将昏睡过去的冒险者抱在怀里，想起在许久许久之前，在亚马乌罗提还未灭亡的时期，我也曾期望过能像现在这样抱在一起，他还记得他的挚友曾经在灾难发生时说，“哈迪斯，如果世界终归毁灭，我希望最后的时刻能跟你在一起。”

可惜这样的话，他的挚友并没有履行，先一步背叛他离去。

爱梅特赛尔克再次低头去吻冒险者一触即分，“你只是拥有他灵魂的残次品罢了，我不会认可你的存在。但是……你就和我待在一起吧，跟我一起见证亚马乌罗提的重生以及你所在的残缺世界的覆灭。”

——就在这阴森的海底深处。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来只是想开个车爽爽而已的，结果发现并没有写好，颓丧。
> 
> 感谢大家阅读！


End file.
